User blog:WolfFett/The Rangers From The North
Description The Rangers From the North were a group of people who were dedicated to protect the innocent and bring justice to evil. They relied on bows and vibroblades for quick and quiet missions. They usually wore brown or green hoods. Sometimes they wore brown, black, or green capes. They didn't overload themselves with armor, because they relied on their swiftness and stillness, but instead wore enough armor for protection. Here are the ranks in the Rangers. = Ranger Infantry: Lowest rank. Relies on bow and arrow and carries knife also uses hand-to-hand combat. = Ranger Shadow: Rank below Elite Infantry. Relies on duel blades and flash-bangs and stealth. = Ranger Elite Infantry: Highest rank below Ranger Monarch. Relies on vibroblades or lightsabers and magnastaffs. = Ranger Monarch: Co-Leader. Relies on bow and arrow, blades, stealth, and intellect in diplomacy and battle strategy. = Ranger Sovereign: Leader/Founder. Relies on duel vibroswords or lightsabers uses bow and arrow and knife. The Beginning - We saw you, but you didn't see us. We heard you, but you didn't hear us. We knew you, but you didn't know us. We protected you when you could not help your self. We were that single torch in the night that helped you find your way. We are the Rangers. - The Rangers Creed The Rangers from the North began on Umbara helping the clones when they needed it and they did not know it. They would occasionally go to Coruscant and help the Jedi and any citizens who needed it. The Rangers attacked the Sith Academy on Umbara to drive the Sith off Umbara. Eventually they did drive the Sith from Umbara, but they had another problem... The Trandoshan Pirates came to Umbara and reeked havoc on Umbara, they had to be stopped. San Skydancer got the Rangers together and attacked the Trandoshan outpost. They took heavy casualties but the battle was won. After this battle the Rangers moved to different worlds. Rangers of the Wood San Skydancer (Now changed his name to WolfFett) led the remaining Rangers on Felucia. In secret, they helped the clones defeat the droids and protected Felucia from the Seperatist army. While on Felucia, WolfFett had to change the name of the group for the protection of the squad. It was changed to: Rangers of the Wood. On Felucia, Wolf encountered Yorn Nuro a Twi'lek Pirate. He had a one-on-one fight with him and his gang, but Wolf was beaten. The next day he came back with his Rangers and attacked their out post and won. Wolf tied Nuro up and left him in front of the Republic base and put a note that said: "Have a nice day". When Wolf thought Felucia was secure he left to group with Sariyah Starsong's Rangers and go to Kashyyyk to help the Wookies fight the Trandoshan slavers. Order 66 When Order 66 happened, the Rangers just finished killing the Trandoshan slavers on Kashyyyk. The clone army started killing the Jedi infront of the Rangers and some of the Rangers were killed by them because the clones thought they were Jedi. Wolf sent some spies to spy on Commander Gree to see what was happening. When the spies returned they reported that the clones were killing Jedi and working for Darth Sidious. So the Rangers went to the Wookie village and freed the captive Wookies. The Wookies and the Rangers went to attack the clones and drive them out, but there were too many of them. They fought the good fight, but their vibroblades couldn't pierce the clone's armor. The Rangers went into hiding and became watchers like they were before. Wolf promised the other Rangers that they would counter this evil but they needed to re-group first and upgrade their weapons. The Siege Of Kashyyyk - No matter how great the darkness is, we find light because light always overcomes. - Wolf talking to the other Rangers before the Siege of Kashyyyk. - A few years after Order 66, Darth Vader came to Kashyyk to wipe out the Rangers. The Rangers had honed their skills, mastered the lightsaber art, and upgraded their arrows to armor piercing. When the Imperial attack began, the Rangers got into trees for a surprise attack. When the stormtroopers got to the forest, they were attacked by the Rangers in the trees. While they were busy shooting in the trees, the Rangers with lightsabers attacked the stormtroopers on the ground. The tide was turning in favor of the Rangers, until they saw Darth Vader walking into the battlefield. When Wolf saw Vader killing Rangers in his way, Wolf ran towards him while pushing stormtroopers out of the way. When they came face-to-face Wolf ignited his lightsaber and walked up to Vader. When Wolf got closer to Vader, Wolf jumped up and kicked Vader making him fall down. When Wolf landed Vader used Force Push and Wolf hit a tree. When Vader walked up to the tree, a knife flew from atop the tree and hit Vader's breath control systems. His breath control systems sustained minimal damage. Wolf lept off the tree and shoved Vader into the same tree. Vader then ignited his lightsaber and swung at Wolf. He missed, because his aim was off due to his lack of oxygen. Wolf re-ignited his lightsaber and fought with Vader. But, when Wolf swung his lightsaber for a finishing blow, Vader Force Choked him and held him in the air. When Vader was about to kill Wolf, Sariyah Starsong (The Ranger Monarch, and Wolf's sister) jumped from a tree and used Force Ground Pound. Vader and Wolf fell back. Before Vader could react, Wolf and Sariyah were on him. Wolf shot a blade out of his boot and kicked Vader in the breath control system, knocking the system out completely. Vader turned his lightsaber off and ran back to his ship. He left Kashyyyk with his army. And that was how the siege of Kashyyyk was won... The End - The time has come for the Rangers to disperse and let the galaxy run its course. It was an honor fighting and defending the innocent with you. - WolfFett saying his goodbyes to the Rangers. - The Rangers decided to seperate and become watchers or to live their lives normally. Some stayed watchers and silent protectors of the innocent and some left and lived their lives. But they will not be remembered as bystanders but as a people that did the right thing. And will always be watching..... Writer's notes This Blog is written by WolfFett and edited by Saryiah Starsong. This was based off of the squad Rangers From The North on CWA. Most of it is real of what we did on CWA but some of it isn't because CWA ended before we could do anything else. So just keep that in mind when you read this. Thanks - WolfFett Category:Blog posts